1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly relates to a portable electronic device employing at least two camera modules having different focal lengths from each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Zoom lens modules are widely used in portable electronic devices such as cell phones, cameras, and notebook computers. A zoom lens module generally employs an actuator such as a voice coil motor to move a lens or lenses relative to an image sensor, thereby varying a distance between the lens or lenses and the image sensor to obtain a desired focal length.
However, the actuators typically have a complicated structure and are relatively large in volume. An actuator installed to provide movement of the lens or lenses militates against the trend toward miniaturization of portable electronic devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a portable electronic device which can overcome the problems described.